When a microwave oven is used, an electric member of the microwave oven will produce a lot of heat. If the electric member is at a high temperature for a long time, the overall performance and life of the microwave oven will be affected. Therefore, how to dissipate heat from the electric member becomes a very important problem. In the microwave oven in the related art, a plurality of electric members are cooled in turn using cold air from the environment, such that the path of a cooling air duct of the microwave oven in the related art is long, it takes a long time to circulate air once, and the effect of cooling the electric members is poor, i.e. the heat dissipation performance of the microwave oven in the related art is poor.